


Family (No One Gets Left Behind)

by the queen conquers (dastardlydame)



Series: Season 5 Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Episode Related, Episode: s05e02 Strangers, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Ohana, Protectiveness, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlydame/pseuds/the%20queen%20conquers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie Greene is fiercely determined to find and rescue her sister, and she won't let Abraham's mission stand in her way.  </p><p>(5x02 fix-it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family (No One Gets Left Behind)

**Author's Note:**

> My dash was sad about the lack of Beth discussion in 5x02, so this happened. Oops?
> 
> No Bethyl in this one, sorry. But you can assume any Beth and Daryl in my fics are in love and heading for the zombie apocalypse equivalent of life partners.
> 
> Warnings: none

"My baby sister is out there, and I'm not leavin' Georgia without her."

Abraham shakes his head in Maggie's direction. "Ma'am, all due respect, but she is one person. Eugene is the key to curing the entire world," he interjects. Stupidly, in Glenn's opinion.

Maggie's eyebrows reach critically high levels in response. "Are you tellin' me that my kidnapped sister, my _family_ , is less important than a guy that won't even tell us what the 'cure' is? Is this what you're tellin' me, Ford?"

"It's Sergeant, ma'am."

"The Army no longer exists, Sergeant Ford," she tells him, not unkindly. "But my sister? My sister does exist, and she needs our help."

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few," Abraham replies calmly.

"Did he just quote Spock?" Glenn asks Tara quietly, reluctantly impressed.

She nods, seemingly transfixed by Maggie's ire. Yeah, his wife was an amazing warrior goddess. He lifts a fist. Tara doesn't leave him hanging and bumps his fist absentmindedly.

"Don't throw that greater good bullshit at me," Maggie rages. Her accent thickens the angrier she becomes at Abraham's disregard for Beth's wellbeing. "Why does Beth matter less than any other person?"

Abraham opens his mouth to answer--

"That was a rhetorical question!" Maggie throws her hands in the air in frustration.

"I could've told him it was a trap," Glenn whispers to Tara.

Maggie paces back and forth. "Y'know what? Whatever. You can do what y'all want, but we," she gestures to the room, "are goin' to find Beth. We're not goin' to let her down. Right, Rick?"

Everyone turns to Rick. His eyes widen a little, like he's surprised he's being consulted. Or maybe he's afraid that Maggie's attention is on him. "Yes, of course. She's our family."

Everyone nods in agreement.

"You're making a mistake," Abraham tells them.

"Good luck in your quest," Maggie says firmly. It sounds polite, but Glenn is sure there's a "screw you, your quest, and your mustache" implied. He gently tugs the hem of her top, urging her to sit down next to him.

"So, what's the game plan, fearless leader?" He asks quietly. She sighs and rubs her temples.

"We need to retrace Daryl's steps, and try to find the car he described. That's our priority."

Glenn brushes her hair away, and cups her cheek. "Hey, we'll find her. She's a Greene, so she's strong as hell." Maggie gives him a halfhearted smile.

"I can't give up on her, Glenn. I won't," she says fiercely.

"None of us will, sweetheart. No one gets left behind."

"Did you just quote a Disney movie?"

"Maybe. Doesn't make it any less applicable."

Maggie huffs out a slightly wet laugh. "Thanks," she whispers.

"You're welcome." He kisses her forehead.

They sit in silence, listening to their family's chatter, until Maggie muses, "It'd be really convenient and helpful if a black car with a white cross would drive by, though."

"Oh, definitely. But what are the odds of that happening?"

Pretty damn good, apparently.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to Abraham. I don't really know him well enough to say he'd react that way, but he had to take one for the team. Sorry, bro. Kudos on your 'stache, though.
> 
> I just really love Greene sisters feels. Though, I still believe Beth is going to save herself. But it's nice when other people want to save you.
> 
> If you like seeing a weirdo in action, join me on[ tumblr.](http://queenconquerswolf.tumblr.com)  
>    
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its respective owners. Stuff and thangs. That beard looks itchy.


End file.
